Master of the Arena
Profile Master of The Arena is a Dino Master in The Arena, appearing in Dino Duel: Masters. He is the second last opponent, whom the players duels after Tawaro is defeated. His true identity is Darren Meyer, the player character in Dino Duel. Appearance Master of the Arena has a sharp-looking eyes and brown hair, which are his only face features not concealed by his iron mask. He wears an orange t-shirt and long teal pants, layered with a long blue hoodie. He also wears two belts; one on his waist, and one encircling his upper body. Personality Despite his rather malicious look, Master of the Arena is nowhere near evil and is actually shown to be a pretty decent guy. He respects his challengers, and will guide newcomers into the world of Dino battles. He also seems to be pretty relaxed and light during his dialogues and explanations, often shown using chilly and open gestures in his character portraits. However, he is pretty focused during battles, and will do his best to give the challenger the challenge they deserve. He is also shown to be a reasonable figure, pitting his Dino against Seth's Arthropleura to protect the Earth. History Dino Duel Tournament Master of the Arena starts the Dino Duel Tournament in Dino Duel: Masters. He first appears when the player starts his/her journey in the tournament. He welcomes the player, then asks if he can introduce the player to the battle system or not. If the player accepts, then he will tutor the player during the first battle. Otherwise, the first battle will progress normally without his guidance. After the player won the first fight, he will congratulate and respect the player's skill, although he also says that the fight was just a training and the real battles are just about to begin. The Arena The Master appears after the player has defeated Tawaro. He congratulates the player for reaching him in The Arena. He will then pitch his Stegosaurus against the player as the final battle commences. After he is defeated by the player, Seth suddenly appears and send his Arthopleura. A battle ensues between The Master and Seth, each using their own Dinos. However, Seth defeats The Master's Stegosaurus in an automatic, unwinnable battle. After that, the player's dino will come to help. If the player succeeded in defeating Seth, depending on the player's chosen Master Card, Master of the Arena will remove his mask and reveals that he is Darren Meyer, the player character in Dino Duel. Allies #Tawaro #Player Character (After he is defeated and the Arthopleura appears) Dinosaurs *Any playable Dino (Dino Duel) *Stegosaurus (Dino Duel Masters) Trivia * His card has the highest rarity among all Master Cards, standing with 3 Orbs. * These is a loophole in which many player abuses with his tutorial. It involves selecting to watch the tutorial, then skipping it. This causes the tutorial fight to be "skipped", thus automatically makes the player leaping over the first fight with no effort. Category:masters Category:The Arena